


Reap What You Sow

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Branding, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Mud, OCs - Freeform, Ownership, Pet Play, Pig Play, Pregnancy, Public Use, Stuck in Fence, Stuffing, Weight Gain, obese, pig - Freeform, stuckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: A FFXIV fic featuring my character K'ali, and my friend JakbenImbel's character Stray! Go look at his art here: https://www.deviantart.com/jakbenimbelHe did the thumbnail~Stray is called to investigate the culinarian’s guild getting robbed of their food supplies, but when the trail leads to a stuck guildmate of his, caught red handed, it’s up to him to deal out the punishment.However lewd it may be...
Relationships: K'ali Belladonna | Stray Worldseeker
Kudos: 12





	Reap What You Sow

“Oh, thank you for coming on such short notice, Mr. Worldseeker,” the guild leader of the Limsa Lominsan Culinarian’s guild greeted the hero as he walked into the restaurant.

“Hey, anything for my old mentor,” Stray grinned and held his hand out, giving his old master’s hand a firm shake before pulling him in for a clasp on the shoulder. “You said there was a problem?”

The guildmaster sighed, rubbing his head as he nodded.

“Yes. Unfortunately, it seems as if we have a rat in our midst,” he said, before blinking, hastily clearing his throat. “A metaphorical one, of course! It seems as if our batches of pre-made meals have been going missing, faster than we’ve been selling them. That can only mean one thing. We have a thief about. You know this port has no shortage of miscreants.”

Stray nodded slowly, rubbing his chin as he looked around, trying to see if anyone in particular was acting suspicious. But everyone here seemed to belong, nobody was out of place in the kitchen.

“Mind pointing me to where you keep them? I’ll check for any vulnerabilities or clues that the culprit left behind,” he said, nodding. He had nothing better to do today, of course, so he didn’t mind doing an old friend a favor. Plus, this meant the guild owed him one, and he was running low on some of his ingredients.

The guildmaster nodded and gestured for the suave Miqo’te to follow him through the backroom and towards a storage room off to the side. The door was unlocked, and Stray was let in to begin his investigation.

The room was slightly chilly, probably to keep the meals as fresh as possible before needing to be distributed. Anyone keeping guard outside would notice the door being opened by the rush of cold air that flowed out, but nobody was stationed there, so that dashed that idea.

The meals that were recorded as missing on the log seemed to be mostly fish-based, with some of the frozen desserts also being absconded. That possibly ruled out any impoverished people… They’d want to get the largest meals to keep them and their families fed, and would not likely go for desserts that would need to be preserved. They seemed to be Miqo’te favorites as well, judging from the flavors and fish content… That didn’t narrow things down either, sadly. If it were Veira-liked foods, that’d be much easier to narrow down.

Despite being rabbit folk, they haven’t quite bred like the animal in the local population.

Stray kept his eye to the ground, looking for anything that might tip him off as to who the culprit was… Until he found a clue! A boot print. Judging from the space between the front of the boot and the heel, they seemed to be female, wearing heels of a sort. From the width, they were most likely a plus-sized woman as well… Tsk. A greedy woman stealing for her own gain. If she wanted food, all she would have to do was ask, and Stray would be more than happy to indulge her~

He was close. The tracks led in and out of the freezer, with the frost on the prints leaving a very subtle path away. He just needed something to help him narrow it down who it was so he wasn’t accusing any and all fat Miqo’te women roaming the port streets…

There. Caught on the metal shelves, there were strands of black fur. Nobody working at the guild was a black haired Miqo’te, Stray knew that for certain, so that must’ve belonged to his suspect!

Or himself, but he was far too young to be shedding already.

Perfect. With the hair in hand, he left the freezer, closing it securely behind him as he began following the subtle yet defined tracks through the restaurant. Once they were in the sunlight, it was a little easier to track, as the heat melted the frost, leaving wet marks on the hardwood floors that lined the upper levels of the ports.

Around the back of the guild, down the stairs… The tracks seemed to move from the main road to a back alley between two buildings. Stray reached for his waist, grabbing one of his knives just in case. Knowing Limsa, you never could be too wary in these dark corners. But as he went down the narrow pass, he took a corner, only to freeze at what he saw.

A wooden wall barred the way between one side of the alley and the exit, and lodged in a little hole formed in the barrier, was a woman. Well, half of a woman. Her portly rear end was stuck out towards him, ham-shank legs kicking in the air with her heels clicking against the wood when they hit the floor.

Tilting his head, he sheathed his blade as he approached. She appeared to be wearing a servant’s uniform dress, with the skirt hiked up in the rear to show her bloomers that were stretched to max capacity around her fat ass. As he got closer, he could see how the stitching was struggling to stay together. Even her stockings struggled to stay up her legs, sliding down past her knees.

From how ill-fitting the uniform was, Stray guessed that this was a disguise. A clever one at that, to lower the guard of people at the guild… But who was she? With two long strides forward, he leapt up, digging his knife into the wood for a handhold before yanking himself upward to perch atop the fence with a crouch.

“Hhhhrng…” K’ali grumbled as her flabby arms pushed against the wooden wall, the obese warrior clearly working up a sweat while she tried freeing herself. A hefty burlap sack was by her side, and from what Stray could see, the stolen food was contained within.

“Miss Belladonna!” He announced from his perch, a fanged grin on his face. “You’re under arrest for theft and fleeing the scene of the crime! We ask that you put your hands behind your back so we can bring you to Maelstrom Command!”

K’ali froze for a moment, before relaxing, shifting to turn and get a better look at her friend high above her.

“Stray! Honey, mind giving me a hand? I’m uh… in a bit of a bind,” she laughed nervously as she gave herself another tug, only for her arms to hang limp in front of her with a tired sigh.

He let out a soft chuckle as he lept down, doing a spin in the air before landing in front of his obese guildmate, crouched to meet her at eye level.

“Of course. I don’t mind helping you out,” he cooed, standing up and dragging her bag of loot over, sorting through her ill-gotten goods. “You know, if you were hungry, you just had to ask me for thirds or fourths at dinner, Mamadonna.”

“Awaaaa…” K’ali groaned, closing her eyes while her ears folded against her head. “Please, I know I goofed up… Can we just get out of here and you can discipline me back at the Free Company house?”

Stray tsked, his little grin never fading as he switched his jobs, going from his signature Ninja style to a more traditional Black Mage get-up. With a flash of fire, the meal he held heated up to a nice and steamy freshness, and he leaned down to waft it in front of K’ali’s nose.

“You said you needed a hand, and I’m giving you one. It’s clear you can’t eat like this, so I’m helping out!” He said with a smile, bringing the first platter of food closer and closer to her lips.

“S-Stray, you jest, this isn’t the time or pla-! Mmmf!” K’ali tried to plead before her mouth was stuffed full of food by Stray’s firm yet caring hand. 

Mmmm, a salmon wrap, stuffed with mayo, lettuce, and sauces... K’ali scarfed it down as fast as she could, a practice that she was more than practiced in, as Stray kept guiding the food into her mouth, inch by inch.

“Eat up, Mama… You must’ve burned a ton of calories by scampering all the way here,” he cooed, finishing up the wrap and starting to insert the side of fries into her mouth, one handful at a time. The constant influx of food made it hard for K’ali to get any word out besides the occasional garble of something or mumble for him to go slower. But he didn’t need to go slower; she was keeping up just fine in his eyes~

Next dish was a small platter of fish filet sandwiches, which he heated to perfection while taking care to not warm the tartar sauce. The first sandwich was slowly inserted into her mouth, the sauce slightly spilling onto her lips and making a little mess, but the next was crammed in, making K’ali’s tubby cheeks puff out, stuffed with food like a squirrel preparing to hibernate.

“Mmmf… aaamf…” K’ali chewed, her tail swishing and curling behind her. It was humiliating to be compromised like this, but why was it such a turn on? Being cared for by him while so helpless and exposed… She can feel her tummy rumbling happily from within its confines both in the dress and the fence, along with the subtle sensations of it pushing out with the food filling her.

Before she could even gasp for breath, the next fillet was shoved in, while Stray stroked the back of her ears with a loving smile.

“Lovely Mama… So hungry, so easy to please… You’ve been a naughty girl, haven’t you, though,” he cooed, guiding the last fillet into her mouth, the crumbs of bread and fish surrounding her mouth as she chowed down on what would normally be a person’s second meal in a day. “You’re less of a kitty now and more of a piggy, aren’t you?”

The words made K’ali’s stuffed cheeks turn crimson as she avoided his gaze. Though he couldn’t see it, her heels dug against the ground as she shivered from his taunts.

“Say it,” he mumbled, holding her cheek as he took the next serving of fries, bringing it close to her lips.

“I…” She panted, staring at his eyes before locking with the food he presented to her while her tummy rumbled in excitement. “I’m a p-piggy…”

“A big, fat piggy,” Stray reaffirmed, moving his hand from her cheek to her breast, giving it a firm squeeze as he guided the food to her lips. He didn’t force these in though; she had to work for them. “I’ll replace your room with a nice muddy sty… and you’ll be able to eat to your heart’s content… You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“A big… big, fat piggy…” K’ali shivered, her heart racing as she leaned her face into his hand and began to munch the snack out of his open palm, her rounded nose brushing against his wrist while those soft cheeks and chin spilled over his fingers. Mumbles and hums left her lips as she ate, while Stray continued to fondle and massage her udder-sized tit in his palm.

“Those aren’t the noises a piggy makes… Go on, sing me a tune with your porcine tones,” he smirked as she neared the end of the fries, noticing the grease that coated her mouth, with bits of salt hanging here and there.

“O-Ooiink, oink…” K’ali panted, her hot breath spreading across his palm as she finished the last mouthful of fries, gulping it down hungrily before letting out a fake squeal of delight. How she loved this humiliating treatment… It’d be impossible for Stray to see how she curled her tail behind her to resemble a pig, however. That’d be her own indulgence.

“Good piggy… Mama Piggy…” Stray grinned, shifting to grab one last treat from her bag of loot. It was a plastic box filled with cupcakes. Vanilla, chocolate, all with frosting and sprinkles, with at least two dozen filling it to max capacity..

Stray didn’t bother feeding these to her. Since she was already so eager and obedient, he brought the container to her face, much like the fries, and just whistled his wordless command.

And with a glint in her eyes, K’ali dug in.

The frosting immediately began to coat her face and every curve it sported as she gobbled down. She could’ve used her hands; it’s not like they were bound. But pigs didn’t use their hands to eat, did they? Each cupcake was mashed together by the force of her face pushing in, getting mixed with each mouthful for a wonderful medley of thickly sugary flavors.

Stray even purred in quiet delight, tail flicking behind him like a metronome as he watched the guild pig gorge herself in the sweets that she was enamored with sow. She was absolutely adorable like this, with her eyes shut, only blinking open to see where she missed a spot, ears folded back to avoid them getting messy, and her softly tanned fast getting muttered with chocolate and frosting like a canvas; and he was the artist.

The platter of cupcakes scarcely lasted two minutes before K’ali finished it up with a little hiccup. Sure, there were some scraps here and there, but the container had no full cupcakes remaining on it.

“There… Is my piggy all full now?” Stray asked as he tucked the platter back away, stroking those food covered cheeks of K’ali as she smiled at him with her deep dimples.

“Oink oink~” She snickered, stretching out as she licked her lips clean of what debris she could reach.

“Good,” Stray hummed and packed the food back into K’ali’s sack, tying it up securely and tucking it into his own bag. “Now, for your punishment.”

K’ali blinked a couple times before tilting her head.

“Punishment…?” She asked with a mix of curiosity and concern.

Stray flashed one of his grins and winked.

“Of course. You stole from a prominent Limsa Lominsan merchant, and a close friend of mine, making him lose out on quite a bit in profit, so you obviously need to pay that back,” he noted as he reached into her satchel, pulling out a blindfold he had grabbed from a recent raid and tying it around K’ali’s eyes. She mewled as she struggled lightly, still able to see vaguely past the cloth, but making it hard enough. She went to remove it with her hands, but those were tied behind her back next, stuck to the fence with one of Stray’s knives.

“B-Babe? Why do I have the feeling you’re not letting me leave…?” K’ali asked with a nervous chuckle as Stray leapt over the wall once more, taking her loot with him.

“You’ll provide the lovely people of Limsa a service of pleasure, for a fee,” he hummed as he landed behind her, using more cloth to bind her legs to the fence in a similar manner; more knives lodged deep through the cloth and the wood to keep her stuck. Those tubby legs of hers were spread nice and wide, and she could feel the sea breeze hitting her rear as those soft bloomers of hers were pulled down past her thighs, and her skirt was hiked up nice and high, with another knife keeping it pinned in place.

“B-Baaaaabe! That’s not fair! I-I got tons of gil with my retainers, just let me go there!” K’ali grumbled, heels kicking as she struggled away, but her hefty weak body was no match to Stray’s expert binds.

It’s not like he had practice in this or anything.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep watch over you. Gotta make sure people pay up, after all,” Stray cooed, giving that absolutely hefty Bellabooty a firm swat to watch it jiggle before he began to etch something on the wood around her behind. K’ali wasn’t sure what he was writing, but she could hear each mark he made.

‘I’m A Thieving Pig! Punish My Gluttonous Ass!’ was emblazoned around her in fancy calligraphy, as fancy one could with swift graffiti, with some rates listed by that portly behind of hers and a jar placed below it.

“Alright! This should work. I’ll spread the word like your legs and we’ll be in business soon,” he cooed, giving her ass another smack before kneeling down to rest his face against it. “And don’t worry… regardless of how many people may fill you, my fat little piglet, you’ll always be my prized sow~”

He punctuated his statement with a peck on the rear before he went silent, shifting away from her behind.

“Straaaaay!” She called out, giving her body one more pathetic wiggle as she tried to get free…

Just before she felt a strong hand grabbing hold of her rear, followed by the clink of coins in glass…

“Darling, you should wait until I fill you before you squeal like that…'' came the suave miqo'te’s taunting voice as his hands sunk deep into the ass flesh of the lovely public meat, stuck in her post.

K’ali’s eyes went wide, and her moans signalled the start of her shift.

The Free Company property needed some last minute additions after K’ali finished her ‘public service’, but Stray was more than happy to do the work to get her new accommodations set up. She would have a lovely view of the channel from the new sty Stray had built for her; filled knee deep with mud with a stainless trough to feed the girl.

Of course, she had to be given a uniform befitting her title of Free Company mascot. Armor didn’t suit a gluttonous pig like her, instead she was lovingly crafted a pair of pink panties with a matching bra, akin to a bikini, with a cartoonish pig’s face adorning the ample space between her shapely cheeks.

At least, the bra was pink at first. Despite being so upon its creation, all that time crawling about in wallowing in her mud stained it permanently with the dark brown she lived in.

K’ali found hot humiliation in being on such an open display like this, but after her day being used by the Lominsan people, she didn’t mind it nearly as much. Especially in the first few days of being at her new post, many of her Free Company mates came to see what happened to their motherly teammate, and pay her tribute in the form of cookies and cakes they had purchased from the markets. Though K’ali was embarrassed from her gently guided fall from grace, she had to admit things weren’t too bad… Even the neighboring houses would sometimes wander by, hearing her loud snorting and chomping to see what animal they had timed, only to laugh in surprise that it was a mere Warrior of Light!

But her debt to Stray for keeping her out of trouble with the authorities would be over soon, right? How long did he say she had to do this? Two weeks? And… how long had it been…?

“Hey Piggy Mama,” Stray cooed as he left the front doors of the guild housing with a silver plate held in his arm, stepping almost seductively over to his lovely sow’s stall. He even had a placard made above the doorway, with her name and official title emblazoned across it in lovely lettering. ‘Free Company Pig’. “Bet you’re hungry for dinner, huh? It’s been a whole two hours since someone last came by with food, huh?”

His lovely face was softly illuminated by the moonlight shining above, catching the shine of his eyes and the glint of his little grin. K’ali’s face beamed as she saw him and she trudged through the warm, comforting mud she lived in to meet him at the gates. He swooned gently at the sight of that lovely Mama’s slow, labored movements. Her fat body swayed and jiggled with each movement, with an extra bit of bulk in the belly.

The sight of the tummy made Stray grin. It seemed as if he had made his piggy ‘mama’ true to her name after all...

“Ooh, did one of the neighbor’s give you a treat?” He smiled, leaning in to brush some spare crumbs off her cheek, which K’ali obediently cleaned out of his palm with a hum. “I’ll have to send them a thank you then. I’m glad you’re enjoying this, though. I must say, you took to your humiliation like… heh, a pig to mud. See? There’s no reason to steal food anymore, Piggy Mama.” Stray leaned over the gate to the trough, tilting the platter he held to deposit all the food to her personal dinner tray.

“Oink, oink!” The muddy Miqo’te waddled over on her hands and knees and leaned into the trough, inhaling the wonderful smell of the steaming fresh meal he had prepared for her. Sure, it might’ve been leftovers from the Free Company’s dinner, but it was still a five star meal crafted by that stunning kitten’s own hands.

“Go on, dig in, Mama,” he ordered with the eagerness of a dog owner telling their pup they’re going for a walk, and K’ali hummed loudly as she buried her face deep in the trough, chowing away with just her mouth on her divine dinner.

The idea of using her hands to actually pick up the food seemed so odd to the warrior, her pudgy sausage fingers seeming better suited for crawling through the thick mud. Using her face sped up the process so much that she could hardly imagine going back to hands.

Stray hummed as he stroked his pet piglet’s hair, watching her eat without a care in the world. The sound of her eager humming, happy chewing, and content purring mixed together to a soft song of complete bliss, making his heart skip a beat or two. Oh, how he’d love to keep her like this forever…

His eyes glanced over to the chalkboard on the outside of the sty that tallied the days until K’ali’s debt to him was paid off. It had been three weeks, but… she hadn’t said she wanted to stop.

So who was he to stop her fun?


End file.
